A True New Year Love
by KeepAimingVIII
Summary: Elle ne croyait pas vraiment à la prédiction ou peu importe la comédie que lui avait joué Gold l'autre jour dans sa boutique, seulement, une autre partie d'elle avait l'espoir qu'il disait vrai. Si c'était le cas, avant minuit, elle connaitrait son véritable amour. SWAN QUEEN


**A TRUE NEW YEAR LOVE**

Le gout amer du liquide rouge ne soulageait pas la même sensation qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur. Ce gout âcre et détestable qui restait malgré les autres saveurs que l'on pouvait porter à ses papilles par la suite. Non. Il subsistait toujours cette pointe désagréable. Elle n'avait pourtant pas à se plaindre, du moins de son point de vue. Elle avait fait des sacrifices, des choses atroces, pourtant, elle était persuadée que les pertes qu'elle avait vécues compensaient tout cela. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Regina posa son verre de vin rouge sur le bord de la fenêtre. Assise dans son fauteuil, les jambes repliées sous ses fesses, elle regardait son jardin, dans cette nuit noir. Son reflet l'accompagnait dans ce moment de solitude. Les fêtes de fin d'année la ramènent toujours à ce qu'elle n'avait plus. Il fallait croire que le karma était un salaud. Elle avait passé Noel avec les Charmants et leur petite famille, prétextant qu'elle en faisait partie. L'ancienne reine savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait été la belle-mère de Snow, avant qu'elle n'essaie de la tuer. Ici à Storybrooke, son statut de belle-mère était stupide. Elles avaient pratiquement le même âge et puis, elles n'étaient plus une reine, ni une princesse. Seulement une professeure et la mairesse de la ville.

Cependant, Snow avait une chose que Regina n'avait pas : le véritable amour. Quand Clochette lui avait présenté Robin au Grannys, elle avait entrevu une possibilité de partager cela avec un homme. Mais ce dernier reposait désormais en paix suite à un évènement que la brune ne voulait pas ressasser. Cela faisait un an maintenant. Ils avaient vaincu Hades, Gidéon et Emma était toujours vivante, dieu soit loué. Bien que les périples dans les mondes différents s'intensifient, ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de rentrer à Storybrooke.

Malgré sa vie remplie d'aventure, Regina se sentait seule. Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas entourée, loin de là avec les Charmants qui étaient sans arrêt dans les parages. Non. Elle ressentait ce vide au plus profond d'elle. Parfois elle se demandait, comme ce soir, si quelqu'un pourrait un jour l'aimer au point d'être son véritable amour. Robin l'aimait. Oui il l'aimait. Mais ce n'était pas un amour parfait. Regina le savait car ce sentiment amer qu'elle ressent cette nuit, il subsistait avec lui.

Les mots d'Archie lui résonnaient dans la tête, surement à cause de ce dernier verre, qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas boire. Les tempes oppressées, elle entendait parfaitement les mots du criquet. Le vide ne se comble pas par le fait d'avoir un enfant. Elle s'en rendait compte désormais. Non pas qu'elle regrettait. Jamais. Il était toute sa vie. Seulement, son adoption n'avait pas leurré la véritable nature de ce manque. Un amour véritable. Depuis Daniel, ce désir de ressentir de nouveau ce lien avec un homme la tiraillait. La mairesse ne pensait qu'à cela. Ça l'empêchait de dormir quand son cœur se serrait violemment dans sa poitrine.

Après une nuit courte de sommeil, Regina descendait la rue, nerveusement, non certaine de son choix. Avoir recours à cette énergumène n'était jamais sans peine. Elle en avait fait les frais plus d'une fois, mais voilà qu'elle entrait dans sa boutique. Il était à son desk, comme s'il attendait sa présence. Foutu Ténébreux. Elle aurait pu faire demi-tour, sortir, et mentir sur sa venue. Pourtant, voilà que l'ancienne reine avançait vers le plus puissant des êtres magiques de la ville. Son sourire narquois sur ses lèvres fines, suggérait qu'il connaissait le sujet de sa visite. Elle le détestait. Profondément. Cependant, elle avait besoin de son aide.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour combler un manque.

\- Je suis flatté, mais je ne suis pas cette personne. Gold répondit dans un sarcasme tandis qu'il ferma une boite.

\- Pas comme ça Gold ! Regina s'outragea avec un visage d'horreur. Je souhaiterai… la reine marqua une pause, lui coutant de parler de cela avec cet homme. Peux-tu m'aider à trouver mon véritable amour ?

Un sourire vicieux glissa sur les lèvres du Ténébreux qui entrelaça ses doigts, signifiant qu'il était tout ouï.

\- Ton véritable amour ? Intéressant.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour bavarder Gold. Regina cracha menaçante.

Elle ne supportait pas lorsqu'il tournait autour du pot, comme pour torturer ses victimes. Il était tellement sûr de lui, de son pouvoir, que malgré les années à s'entraider, Regina était toujours réticente à l'idée de demander de l'aide à son mentor. Si elle avait pu se débrouiller toute seule, elle l'aurait fait. Seulement, le véritable amour était tellement rare et imprévisible, qu'il était un sujet périlleux. Gold était le seul à avoir pu le recréer, il en savait sur le sujet.

\- Et bien très chère, je constate que la politesse ne t'étouffe plus. Tu as attendu quoi, dix ans, tu peux bien attendre quelques secondes de plus. Gold répondit d'un air désintéressé.

Exaspérée qu'il se moque d'elle, la mairesse tourna des talons, blessée et honteuse d'avoir cru qu'il l'allait l'aider. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas amis et ne le serait jamais.

\- Le véritable amour est quelque chose d'imprévisible Regina. Le Ténébreux rappela, stoppant son ancienne élève. Je ne peux malheureusement pas te dire qui est le tien. Ce serait tellement simple.

\- Quel est ton prix ? Regina soupira connaissant parfaitement les deals du Ténébreux.

\- Je crains très chère que mes mots n'aient été incompris. Je ne peux pas te dire qui est ton véritable amour. Gold articula, enrageant la brune.

La mairesse sentait sa magie crépiter sous ses doigts, une lueur rougeâtre s'emparant de sa paume de main posée sur le bois du comptoir. L'homme leva un sourcil, se régalant de son manque de contrôle depuis que son alter égo avait quitté son corps. Regina n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'il avait plus à dire.

\- En revanche. Gold commença, attrapant un flacon de son armoire. Je peux d'assurer que ton véritable amour te trouvera le soir du réveillon avant minuit.

\- Où est ta boule de cristal ? Regina répondit plein de sarcasme.

\- Le véritable amour brise les malédictions. C'est la magie la plus puissante au monde. Le Ténébreux contait songeur. Il crée le bonheur et permet de se balader de monde en monde. Avant minuit le 31 décembre le tien te trouvera.

\- Tu travailles bien tes numéros maintenant. C'est quoi une résolution ?!

\- Je te fais grâce de mon prix. Disons que c'est mon cadeau de noël en retard. Gold répondit sérieusement. Maintenant sors de mon magasin.

* * *

Depuis que la malédiction avait été levée, Storybrooke devenait une grande fête foraine pour la dernière de l'année. Cela permettait à tous les habitants de se retrouver dans l'avenue centrale, jouer, discuter avant que minuit sonne. Ce soir n'était pas différent. Les habitants jouaient, riaient tous ensemble, se baladant de stands en stands.

Regina avait hésité à se montrer. Elle ne croyait pas vraiment à la prédiction ou peu importe la comédie que lui avait joué Gold l'autre jour dans sa boutique, seulement, une autre partie d'elle avait l'espoir qu'il disait vrai. Si c'était le cas, avant minuit, elle connaitrait son véritable amour. Il allait la trouver. Cet homme qu'elle attendait depuis Daniel. Alors qu'elle se promenait entre les allées de stands, elle se l'imaginait. Elle le voyait grand, châtain foncé avec des yeux marron. Gentil, attentionné et chevaleresque. Tout comme l'était Daniel dans un sens. Elle aurait pu être heureuse avec lui. Cependant, elle n'aurait jamais connu Henry, et cela est inimaginable. C'était triste à dire, mais cet évènement tragique lui avait permis de connaitre son fils. Son petit prince. La prunelle de ses yeux.

Errant seule, les habitants la saluaient gentiment, d'autres lui souriaient. Elle était intégrée dans cette communauté et désormais tout le monde voyait en elle un héros. Elle en était plus que fier d'avoir réussie à changer son destin, au point de se lier d'amitié avec son ennemie. Aujourd'hui, elle gardait son petit garçon à ses heures perdues. Cette petite boule d'énergie qui dans un sens lui rappelait Henry à son âge. Neal était adorable. Il commençait à peine à balbutier des mots. La brune était rebaptisée Réré, le reste de son prénom trop dur à prononcer pour le petit être.

Elle scruta l'horloge pour au minimum la quinzième fois de la soirée. Il n'était que 22h30 et en même temps, il était déjà cette heure-ci. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps à son véritable amour pour se montrer. Mais enfin, qui elle était pour se laisser encore avoir par le Ténébreux ?! Elle continuerait à se balader jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur lui. Enfin qu'il tombe sur elle, car d'après Gold, il doit la trouver. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre Snow et Charmant lui raconter pour la ixième fois, leur rencontre et le fameux mantra : je te trouverai toujours. Exaspérée par ses pensées, Regina résuma son deuxième tour de la foire.

\- Maman ! Henry accouru vers elle, la sortant de ses pensées. Regardes ce que j'ai gagné au stand de tir ! Il s'exclama heureux, brandissant un ours en peluche tenant un cœur.

\- Au stand de tir ?! Laisse-moi deviner. Regina n'ajouta rien de plus sachant que son fils avait compris vu son sourire bouffi.

\- Bref. Tu penses que Violette va l'apprécier ? Henry demanda perplexe.

Malgré son âge, il venait toujours la voir pour lui demander des conseils avec sa petite amie, ce qui ravissait toujours sa mère, heureuse de lui venir en aide.

\- J'en suis certaine, Henry. Regina répondit sourire aux lèvres en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Emma te cherche d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison. Henry ajouta en haussant les épaules.

\- Elle doit surement se goinfrer de bonbons encore. Regina répondit sur un ton de lassitude.

Henry rigola gentiment en secouant la tête sous la remarque de sa mère. Ils marchèrent tous les deux dans un silence réconfortant. Elle aimait son fils. Il était le seul à la comprendre. Henry lui avait parfois demandé si elle ne se sentait pas seule, intimement. Il n'était pas bête cet ado ambulant. Regina avait pu le constater au fil du temps, parfois la désarmant avec des vérités, que même à son âge il était difficile d'entrevoir. Son petit prince était devenu quelqu'un de bien. Emma et elle l'avaient bien élevé, éduqué, même si les gros mots et les jeux vidéo étaient une majeure partie de la vie de la blonde. Un parfait équilibre.

Parlant du loup. Regina leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la mère biologique d'Henry tenir une licorne bleue sous le bras, et un sachet de churros dans l'autre main. Emma avait une relation récurrente pour la nourriture grasse. A chaque fois que la mairesse la voyait c'était avec soit un croque-monsieur, soit une pâte d'ours, soit toutes autres sucreries. La sheriff était un ventre sur pattes. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots possibles pour la décrire.

\- Regina ! Je te cherchais ! Emma s'exclama rejoignant mère et fils.

\- Bon moi je vais rejoindre Violette. Henry décida.

\- Bonne chance. Regina l'encouragea en lui souriant, l'observant s'éloigner.

Elle reprit sa balade, la fille de Snow à ses côtés, mâchant une gourmandise. Comment pouvait-on manger autant et rester aussi svelte ?

\- Tu me cherchais Emma ?

\- Oui. La blonde répondit simplement. Je ne souviens plus pourquoi par contre.

\- Pratique. Regina lâcha avec sarcasme.

Emma lui tendit le cornet de churros que la brune déclina réprimant une grimace. Haussant les épaules, les doigts fins saisirent un nouveau churro puis en croqua un morceau. Elles marchèrent comme cela un petit moment, observant les nains jouer au casse tout, Grincheux s'énervant. La sheriff manqua de s'étouffer sous le spectacle, tirant un gloussement rare à Regina qui se reprit rapidement sous le regard surpris de sa compagnie.

\- Je suis allée voir Gold. Regina confessa dans un murmure.

Elles avaient l'habitude de se parler, se confier sur des choses qui les pesaient. Elles le faisaient quand elles n'étaient que toutes les deux sans que l'autre ne s'y attende réellement. Comme la fois dans l'appartement de Neal, le père d'Henry, à New York. Regina s'était surprise à vider son sac, sur ses peurs. Emma était la seule avec qui elle était assez à l'aise pour en discuter. Elles étaient amies après tout.

\- Bon sang Regina ! Tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne faut pas faire de deal avec lui ! Emma la réprimanda avec une voix contenue.

\- Je sais. Je n'ai pas fait de deal avec lui. Bizarrement, il a répondu à ma demande sans rien demander en retour.

Elles saluèrent Granny d'un signe de tête, forçant un sourire. Emma attendit d'être de nouveau seules pour continuer la conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé ?

\- Qui était mon véritable amour. Regina souffla comme si elle se rendait compte de ses propres mots. Je crains que la mort de Robin et voir tes parents aussi heureux m'a fait prendre conscience que j'étais seule. Depuis Daniel, je n'ai plus rien ressenti de tel. Je voulais savoir s'il y avait de l'espoir qu'un jour…

\- Quelqu'un t'aime pour ce que tu es. Emma murmura affirmant de la tête. Je comprends.

\- C'est simple pour toi. Tu as Hook.

Regina observa la blonde croquer dans la gourmandise, un regard vide sur son visage. Bizarrement, elle était jalouse d'Emma. Après tout, elle avait trouvé son véritable amour elle. Le pirate et la fille de Snow White, qui l'eut cru. Certainement pas l'ancienne reine. Hook n'était et ne resterait qu'un pirate mal léché. Elle se souviendrait toujours de ses mots blessants, ses attitudes douteuses et ses blagues sexistes. Non. Emma n'était vraiment pas faite pour lui. La mairesse lui avait pourtant dit quand elles étaient dans les enfers. Mais ses paroles sont tombées dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

\- Je ne suis plus avec Hook. Emma confessa en continuant de suivre la brune.

L'ancienne reine n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Surprise sous cette information, elle se stoppa. Elle était certaine qu'un jour ou l'autre, le pirate allait faire sa demande et que la sauveuse allait accepter. Voilà que l'histoire changeait. Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle devait être déçue pour son amie, Regina n'en ressentait rien. Bien au contraire. Une joie immense l'envahit.

\- Résolution pour la nouvelle année ?

\- Appelles ça comme tu veux. Emma répondit nonchalamment. J'ai enfin pris conscience que je devais vivre pour moi, et non les autres. Depuis le jour où Henry m'a amené à Storybrooke, je n'ai vécu que pour rendre les fins heureuses de chaque habitant. Je n'étais que la sauveuse. La blonde soupira passant une main dans ses cheveux longs. J'ai été plusieurs choses en réalité, mais jamais moi-même. Killian n'aimait que la partie de moi qui était un héros. Et je ne restais avec lui que par obligation. Pour lui, j'étais sa fin heureuse. Le quitter était la lui enlever.

\- Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Regina questionna confuse.

\- Parce qu'il n'était pas ma fin heureuse. Il ne m'aimait pas moi. Emma Swan. La sauveuse expliqua en haussant les épaules. J'imagine que passer à deux doigts de mourir m'a fait prendre conscience que la vie est trop courte, et que je mérite mieux que ça.

\- C'est le cas. Regina souffla accompagné d'un sourire rassurant.

\- Dans tous les cas, je comprends ce que tu cherches. Qu'est-ce que Gold t'a répondu ? Il sait qui est ton véritable amour ? Emma demanda intriguée.

\- Non.

La réponse fut courte, ce qui intrigua d'autant plus la sheriff, qui connaissait parfaitement son amie. Elle savait quand elle ne racontait pas tout. Regina retenait une information. Cependant, Emma laissa glisser. Elle connaissait la brune, et savait qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas la pousser, sinon elle se refermerait comme une huitre. Pour cela, elles se ressemblaient plus que ce qu'elles ne voulaient l'admettre.

Elles continuèrent leur tour de la foire. La licorne toujours sous le bras de la blonde qui termina ses churros devant le stand de pêche aux canards. Les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent un instant. Les yeux bruns contemplaient le mouvement ovale des jouets couleurs canari dans l'eau. Les yeux verts, eux, scrutaient les alentours, surveillant que tout se passe bien. Elle était de service après tout. Et même si aucunes crises n'avaient surgis depuis deux semaines, elle restait sur ses gardes. Elle jeta son cornet dans la poubelle, puis rejoignit Regina qui n'avait pas bougé.

L'heure continuait son avancé, elle le sentait. Et à mesure que la trotteuse marquait le temps, son espoir réduisait. Gold avait joué d'elle. Elle le connaissait pourtant. Il exploitait les faiblesses pour en faire des armes redoutables, amené ses clients à lui donner ce qu'il veut. Regina s'était fait avoir. Son véritable amour ne la trouverait pas ce soir. Jamais. Elle était vouée à une existence, seule, avec ce manque destructeur dans sa poitrine. Finalement, nous n'avons qu'un seul véritable amour dans notre vie. La mairesse avait perdu le sien quand elle avait 17 ans. C'était son histoire.

Il était 23h30 à présent. Regina était surprise de constater qu'elle avait passé une heure avec la sheriff à faire le tour de cette fête. Elles étaient tombées sur Henry et Violette qui semblaient plus amoureux que jamais. En voilà au moins un qui ne passerait pas à la nouvelle année seul.

Emma et elle s'arrêtèrent devant la rue de l'appartement des Charmants, par habitude surement ou simplement parce que de là, elles pouvaient voir toute l'avenue, ainsi que le clocher. Le regard perdu, Regina fixait cette grande aiguille la rapprochant un peu plus d'une nouvelle année seule.

\- Je ne me rappelle toujours pas pourquoi je devais te trouver. C'est affligeant. Emma gloussa sous son idiotie.

\- C'est que ça ne devait pas être important.

La brune tortillait ses doigts tandis que les mots de la blonde résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle était tellement désespérée à l'idée de trouver son véritable amour, qu'elle croyait n'importe quoi. Emma avait très bien pu utiliser un autre mot que trouver dans sa phrase. Et puis, le fait qu'elle ne se souvienne pas pourquoi elle la cherchait, était commun chez la blonde. Pourtant, Regina avait eu une once d'espoir sous cette phrase. Ce manque lui faisait vraiment tourner la tête. Ses pensées n'étaient plus claires.

Elle et Emma en avaient traversé des épreuves, et leur relation évoluaient clairement vers une grande amitié. Alors pourquoi Regina sentait de l'électricité s'émaner du corps de son amie ? Elle refoula cette sensation. Elle ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je mérite une fin heureuse après tout ce que j'ai fait ? L'ancienne reine murmura honteuse de poser pareille question.

\- Tout le monde mérite d'être heureux Regina. Ce n'est pas parce que ton passé est teinté de noirceur que tu n'as pas le doit au bonheur. Emma confia déterminée. Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Gold pour te faire douter autant ?

\- Selon lui, mon véritable amour doit me trouver avant minuit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a cru. Mais il s'est visiblement trompé. Regina rigola avec amertume.

\- Il reste 20 minutes. C'est jouable. Emma offrit avec un sourire se voulant rassurant. Et si nous allions faire un jeu ?

\- Un jeu ? Regina s'étonna devant la proposition de la sheriff.

La blonde la traina au stand de tir. Regina aurait pu deviner qu'elles finiraient ici. Un ancien matelot tenait le stand, souriant bêtement à la sheriff, qui semblait mal à l'aise dès qu'il lui adressait la parole. La brune roulait des yeux à chaque fois qu'une phrase à double sens sortait de sa bouche. Décidemment tous les pirates étaient des chasseurs de femmes.

Elles jouèrent gentiment ensemble, Emma s'avisant être une experte. Elle ne loupait jamais un ballon qui flottait, ou encore les anneaux suspendus au-dessus des bouteilles. Elle qui pouvait être maladroite la plupart du temps. Au jeu d'adresse, elle excellait. Regina quant à elle, n'était pas confortable avec une arme à feu dans ses mains. Epée, boule de feu, magie, elle maitrisait. Là, elle se ridiculisait platement, amenant la sheriff à rigoler d'elle. Après quatre tentatives, Regina claqua le faux pistolet sur le comptoir, excédée. L'homme grommela sous son comportement. Emma le rassura en prétextant qu'elle était mauvaise joueuse.

\- Je ne suis pas mauvaise joueuse Emma ! Je ne suis simplement pas douée avec les armes à feu.

\- Dans quoi es-tu douée alors ?! La blonde demanda en croisant les bras sur sa veste en cuir rouge.

Sourire malicieux sur les lèvres pulpeuses, sa magie glissait jusque dans ses doigts, où une boule de feu apparue. Une petite boule de feu pour être précise. La sheriff n'eut pas le temps de la dissuader, seulement de la menacer de son prénom, avant que la boule n'aille détruire toute une rangée de bouteilles, sous les yeux apeurés du matelot.

\- Voilà dans quoi j'excelle Em-ma.

\- Nom de dieu Regina ! Emma s'affola en sautant par-dessus le comptoir, attrapant un extincteur.

Seul de bruit de la mousse, s'échappant de l'extincteur résonna dans l'avenue. Tous les regards étaient sur le stand qui brulait. Emma n'arrivait pas à stopper l'incendie de se propager. Elle soupira avant de se reculer, se postant au côté de la mairesse, et de claquer des doigts. La blonde n'aimait pas user de la magie pour des choses de la vie courante. Pourtant là, la situation était impossible. Les bras croisés, Regina observa le feu se stopper net.

Elle aurait pu être fâchée par l'intervention de son amie, mais c'était tout le contraire. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par le fait qu'Emma avait cette faculté de défaire sa magie, et réciproquement. C'était comme si elles étaient complémentaires en quelque sorte. La sheriff dispersa l'attroupement qu'avait créé la scène, rejoignant ensuite la brune qui fixait de nouveau l'horloge. Il était 23h49.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et ce fut comme une décharge qui envahit son corps. Regina repoussa à nouveau ce sentiment étrange que la blonde lui procurait. Elles n'avaient jamais été si amicales l'une envers l'autre. Les embrassades et câlins ne venaient pas aussi facilement qu'avec Snow ou Charmant. C'était toujours bizarre et tendu.

La foule commençait à s'amasser en bas du clocher. Les habitants portaient des chapeaux de fêtes, lunettes colorés et tous autres accessoires marquant la nouvelle année. Regina et Emma étaient en retrait de tous, les observant silencieusement. A vrai dire, la blonde surveillait son fils et sa petite amie non loin, qui se volaient des baisers chastes. Elle était contente pour lui, vraiment. Mais il grandissait si vite. Hier encore, il était le petit garçon d'onze ans à peine qui avait toqué à sa porte pour la ramener ici, prétextant qu'elle était la sauveuse. Bon il avait eu raison. Emma ne changerait rien au monde.

Regina maudissait la trotteuse qui semblait accélérer son destin. Comme si elle pouvait sentir son espoir se réduire à mesure qu'elle approchait du douze. Croire à son véritable amour avait été une perte de temps en fin de compte. Jamais elle ne pourrait être heureuse. Elle s'était imaginer le trouver, et pouvoir l'embrasser sur les douze coups de minuit, passant à la nouvelle année à ces côtés. Gold l'avait bien manipulé. Elle était une méchante après tout, et les méchants n'ont jamais de fin heureuse. C'était son destin. C'était son histoire. Elle observait Snow et Charmant, bras dessus, bras dessous prendre place aux côtés de son fils et Violette, rigolant les uns avec les autres. Si elle n'avait pas le droit au véritable amour, alors elle choisirait la famille.

Sourire triste sur ses lèvres l'ancienne reine se dirigea vers ses anciens ennemis. Ils la saluèrent ravi de la voir. Elle enlaça Snow, chatouilla Neal puis sourit à Charmant avant de se poster aux côtés de son fils. Dieu qu'il avait grandi. Emma jouait avec son petit frère avant de se décaler pour laisser la vue de l'horloge libre. L'épaule de Regina frôlait sa veste.

Il ne restait que quelques secondes de cette année riche en rebondissements. Regina n'en attendait plus rien. Son bonheur, elle le trouverait ailleurs si ce n'était pas dans l'amour. La sensation de manque la frappa soudainement, l'empêchant de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Le temps que la trotteuse ne fasse son dernier bout de chemin.

Le décompte démarra. Toutes les voix réunies réduisaient les secondes. Le véritable amour te trouvera avant minuit. Baliverne.

 **10\. 9. 8.**

Regina sentit son fils jeté un coup d'œil vers elle. Elle passa son bras sur son épaule, le serrant gentiment contre lui. Il était son véritable amour, après tout. Ils avaient bien brisé le sort ensemble.

 **7\. 6. 5.**

L'ancienne reine sentit la blonde bouger sensiblement sur sa gauche. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle soit restée avec elle durant toute la soirée, la réconfortant, la distrayant. Au début, elle souhaitait qu'elle quitte sa ville, maintenant, elle ne l'imaginait plus sans elle. Elle était son amie. Sa confidente. Elles se comprenaient.

 **4\. 3. 2.**

Un hoquet de surprise franchit les lèvres rouges de la mairesse quand elle sentit un contact sur les doigts de sa main gauche. Elle crut à un faux mouvement dans un premier temps. Cependant, lorsque le contact se prolongea, des doigts caressant les siens timidement, ce n'était plus le hasard. Le geste était voulu. Des doigts chauds glissaient sur les siens lentement, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils n'allaient pas être rejetés.

 **1.**

Des picotements s'immiscèrent dans le ventre de la mairesse sous ce contact particulier. Jamais elles n'avaient eu de gestes aussi attentionnés, intimes l'une envers l'autre. Voilà qu'Emma prenaient ses doigts dans sa main, délicatement. Les yeux bruns jetèrent un coup d'œil vers la blonde qui fixait intensément l'horloge qui démarra ses douze coups. Le cœur noir de l'ancienne reine s'enflamma, réprimant cette sensation de vide.

De la _magie_. Comme une goutte d'eau s'échappa du geste tendre entre les deux femmes, flottant dans l'air, avant de se poser sur le sol dans un silence total. Au contact avec la terre, le goudron se fissura pour laisser passer cette goutte de magie.

Le dernier coup de l'horloge sonna. Une nouvelle année débutait. Regina sourit sous les effusions des mêmes mots entre tous les habitants, les entendant pour elle également. Snow, Charmant, Henry et même Emma dont les doigts s'étaient glissés entre les siens, la serrant. Elles échangèrent un sourire timide, sans pour autant se séparer. Un feu d'artifice commença, attirant l'attention des habitants de Storybrooke. Regina se rapprocha délicatement de la sheriff, posant sa main libre dans le creux de son bras. Elles regardèrent le spectacle sans bouger jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne se termine. Snow les invita à boire un dernier verre pour fêter cette nouvelle année, dans leur appartement. Emma et Regina suivirent le groupe, sans lâcher la main de l'autre.

A travers la fissure, une branche d'arbre poussa, petite mais robuste, avec quelques feuilles accrochées à sa tige. Sur le trottoir désert, un jeune sapin pris place témoin du commencement d'un véritable amour entre une ancienne reine et la sauveuse.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je voulais poster un petit quelque chose pour la nouvelle année, histoire que nos chères amies Emma et Regina puissent avoir leur propre nouvel an. Pourquoi ne pas inclure le début d'une histoire d'amour entre elles en ce jour exceptionnel ?! Fait. J'espère que ce petit récit vous aura plu autant que celui de Noel.**

 **Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour vos retours sur mes histoires. Je suis toujours autant surprise de découvrir l'engouement pour chaque OS. Je lis absolument toutes vos reviews, messages. N'hésitez pas à me parler via messagerie ou sur mon Tumblr (keepaimingviii) je répondrais avec plaisir à toutes vos questions.**

 **Passez une bonne fin de week-end. Je vous dis à bientôt. Prenez soin de vous L.**


End file.
